Nowadays, with increasing development of electric nailing technologies, safety is a major concern. For sake of safety, there is a need to provide an electric nailing apparatus capable of performing the nailing operation in one trigger/one shot manner.
As known, in case of insufficient electricity or inadequate mechanical inertia, there may be a dead point during the conventional electric nailing apparatus is operated. Whenever there is a dead point, the housing of the electric nailing apparatus should be disassembled for restoring related components within the housing and then perform the next nailing operation. Therefore, the process for operating such an electric nailing apparatus is not user-friendly.